Making Mistakes Right
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry fixes his past mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You selfish bastard potter you left use to be beat by a selfish drunk Potter, I did not know he would do that the both of you. You still left use you no good son of a bitch, left use to be beat on daily basics and my mother rape. I'm sorry but the future needed me here to stop Tom Severus surely you can see what I had to do to save the world. You still left use in a horriable enviroment Potter to be beaten down cause I could use magic by a worthless drunken muggle. If i could change the past I would he says to Severus Picture, Severus just leaves the picture, change the past said Harry, that's it I will go back in time to make a better future. But first I need to prepare for my journey back into the past.

Scene Change

2 weeks later he has all that he needed he has empty his vaults and put his properties in around his neck, he found a way to take his properties back in time with him. He has drew the runes on the ground and chants

Onerariam thru spatii et temporis est voluntas quidem cordis mei

A portal open up and he steps thru and is spit out in the middle of diagon alley in the early hours of the morning he see's a daily properht and see's it May 8th, 1958 So Severus and his year group should be about 8 right now. He makes his way to gringotts

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

He goes to the empty teller, master goblin I need a blade and bowl to claim mines by right of blood and conquest. The goblin looks at him and sends him down the hall to the lineage department, he knocks on the door come in says the rough voice of a goblin, I'm here for a lineage test says Harry give me your hand wizard and he does

Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1973

Mother: Lillian Daisy Black-Potter

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Blood Adopted: Sirius Orion Black III

Blood Status: Pureblood

Grandparnets: Paternal Fleamont Charlus Potter + Euphemia Potter nee Longbottom

Orion Arcturus Black III + Walburga Irma Black nee Black

Maternal Antares Regulus Black ll + Amanda Rebecca Black nee Nott

Hereditas directus of:

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Black

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Gamp

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Linfred

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Peverell

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Fleamont

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

Ancient rites of Magical Conquest

The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal House of Rosier

The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal House of Nott

Ancient and Noble House of Stacey

Noble Nouse of Malfoy

Noble House of McNair

Noble House of Pusey

Harry is shock that back in the past he can still claim these 5 houses by the rites of Conquest. Goblin I have brought my wealth and properties back from the future how do I go about that, do you have the sphere, here it is well stand back and he chants some, ok here is a list of the properties

Properties:

Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves

Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves

Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves

Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves

Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves

Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves

100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britian

Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves

Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves

Condo beach house in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves

Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.

Manor. 15,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms-30 house elves

Vacation home. Verona. Italy 1,000 acres of land

Castle Surrey. England 30, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms

Wealth: 969,121,882,226,102,967,756,231 g 6s 33,000k 950 billion worth of jewelry

Add this wealth and properties to the Linfred estate and vault I will be taking over that Lordship and get me the lady's ring and the heir ring, right away and 5 minutes later he has the rings. How do you think will be a good manager, Ironblade would be, ok make Ironblade my manager for 5% returns on my estate, right away. Harry gets up and leave.

Scene Change

Harry is walking up to no.12 spider end. BITCH yelled a man, he will not be some weakling of a man he heard and saw a boy outside crying. Hey buddy what's wrong, my daddy is beating my mommy, what's your name little guy Severus, he is shocked that Severus is already getting beat this early in life. Come with me little man, he goes in the house and let's his magic flare STOP RIGHT NOW roared Harry. He stopped and look at him, who the hell is you, but Harry pulls out his wand and says oblivate, you decided to leave and never look back because you realize Severus and Eileen is better off with out you. Harry stops the spell and Tobias is daze but leaves the house. Eileen gets up and looks mad, what the hell are you doing back here demanded Eileen, I came to because this is where I need to be says Harry well your 2 late for that. Eileen don't let pride be your downfall, Severus needs a father in his life and you can't take care of him by yourself. She looked livid, but got up any ways, Linfred elf yes master, I want to pack all of their belongings and send them to Linfred castle yes master, grab my hand Ellie, she does and he apprates them to Linfred castle, Severus are you hungry yes I'm elf yes prepare a breakfast feast give me 10 minutes master. Ellie after breakfast there are some things we need to talk about, she nods her head along not caring about anything. Breakfast is ready master, they go to the dinner hall and see's mountains of bacon, ham, sauage, pancakes, hashbrowns, fresh fruit, grits, rice, jugs of juice and milk. Well Severus go ahead and eat to your heart's desire, he goes to the table and starts piling up food on his plate. Ellie, what are we going to tell your father, I don't know, well you will have to marry me. She looked irate what makes you think I will marry, so you can live in the wizardling world and not be looked down above. She had no answer for that, fine I marry you, we can go by gringotts later on today to do the marriage rites. She nodded and started to eat her food. Eileen there is something you know about this marriage rites, in order for Severus to be my legal heir we will have to consummate the bond says Harry. O she was livid fine I will have sex with you but I'm only doing this for Severus, not because I want to. Well we better get ready for ready to go to gringotts, our meeting is within the hour says, so Eileen and Severus follows an elf to their rooms to get change. Merlin what have you done Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry, Eileen, and Severus arrives at gringotts to perform the marriage ceremony. Tarnok and his son Ragnok are the ones who perform the ceremony. It's really quick just a few words here and there and they are now bonded for life. As you you know the 2 of you now must consummate the bond to make young Severus the legal Linfred heir, we have prepared a room for the both you so just follow me. They leave the chamber to go a room with a bed inside, here you 2 go but please do try and hurry up I have other things to do today. They go inside of the room, well might as well get this over with says Eileen.

Lemon Scene

They both get undress and are standing naked, Eileen has B-cup breasts and a nice round ass and Harry is enjoying the view. He takes a step forward and kisses her, which she returns, I'm going to worship you like I did our first night. He starts to suck on her breast and Eileen moans, damn this will keep on getting good, I hope he pleasures me like last time. He stops and starts to kiss down her body until he gets to the top of her p****, he kisses around it but does not touch which pisses her off. Damn Potter start playing around and lick my p****, but you said this is not for pleasure just bare requirements. She is pissed off, damn Potter I take back what I said please she begs, well ok and he licks her core long and hard. Yessss moans Eileen as she puts her hands on the top of his head, he laps her p**** up with his tongue. He then uses his parseltongue on her and she nearly loses it, about 5 minutes later she cums inside of his mouth. He gets and looks at here well I think it's my turn to be pleasured he says. She looks at him and gets on her knees, she licks his d*** head while swirling her tongue around it, ahhhh Ellie, she continues to do this while taking his d*** in her mouth. She deep throats him long and hard, after about more 10 sucks he pulls out. He kisses her hard, I can't wait no more, he lines up with her p**** and pushes through, damn I forgot how big he was. After about a minute he starts to move in and out of her slow at first then he speeds up and starts to really f*** her. Eileen secretly misses this, but she is still piss off at him for leaving and she can't forgive yet but in time she will. I'm cumin Ellie and he cums inside of her in big drops of semen.

End of Lemon

A gold ring engulfs them, no way a soul bond that means we are meant to be Ellie says a smiling Harry, she just throws her hands up and accept it. Here Ellie he pulls a ring out of a box, this is the lady Linfred ring. She takes and put it on her ring middle finger, Ellie the your father cannot refuse this marriage, I'am a lord 3 steps above your father. She looked calm and nods her head, alright Harry but when will you talk to him, today I told him a time and he probably already here waiting for use. They put on their but before he kisses her again and goes back to Ironblade's office, waiting there for them was lord Gerald Prince. Eileen you runaway 10 years ago and this is the first I seen you said Gerald, I'm sorry father but I could not marry Abraxas father. You would had a good maybe not emotionally but finiacially you would be secure, and that's why I could not marry him father, I would been a shell of myself. He knew it was true, he however sees a ladyship ring on her finger, however he is shocked by it's coat and arms. Eileen who did you marry he voiced, me I'am Lord Hadrian James Linfred lord and head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal house of Linfred and Eileen's husband through soul bond. He was shocked that house had been gone for centuries said Gerald, I revive the house when I just my original house name, and what your birth house, Potter he says. He nods, who is this little guy, this is our son Severus Hadrian Linfred says Eileen, my grandson he says as he hugs Severus. You know Byron and Steven will want to meet him, he has cousins from both them you know, she nods and looks at Severus. Lord Linfred says Ironblade I'm sorry but a marriage contract has just been activated between your house and another house, which house McMillian, young Severus here is bethroed to Jessica McMillian, have you already sent out the notice to the house of McMillian yet, yes I have. Well I will have to get in touch for the contract writing and when the wedding will take place, do you want to be there Eileen says Hadrian, I sure do I want to make sure Severus has a good contract says Eileen. Alright I will contact them later on today I still have other things to do, I have to take my mastery exams, so I have to go the ministry today it will be quick though in my dada, charms, transfiguration and longer in my potions, runes, herbology, comc tests. You are getting 7 masteries said a shocked Gerald, yeah I'm and start me up a potions and shipping company. Well father how about you come back to the castle with me while Hadrian is at the ministry working on his exams, sure I would baby girl and she smiles at the nick name her father gave her as a child.


End file.
